Escalofríos
by Lady Vi-Da
Summary: Él, como persona, era la representación de los escalofríos que por un momento le llegó a inspirar, en ese perfecto equilibrio de calor y frío en el que su cuerpo mantenía y brindaba. Su boca, por otra parte, tenía la temperatura perfecta. De un tibio templado agradable que le hizo fallar las rodillas a Izuku por un momento.


_¡Hola! Tenía la noche libre y a modo de relajo me ha nacido escribir este corto y sencillo one-shot, que he querido compartir con ustedes. La verdad, es la primera historia Dekuroki que me animo a escribir o, en sí, es la primera historia de BNHA que hago. Así que bueno, espero que les guste. He hecho lo posible por conservar la psicología de los personajes intacta en el proceso._

 _Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y bueno, la historia es escrita con ánimos de entretención xD._

 _Sin más preámbulos, agradecería que me dejen saber qué opinan, en los comentarios. Estos siempre son una retroalimentación importante de leer ya que, después de todo, escribimos para ser leídos. xD_

 _Ahora sí, gracias por su atención, y ojalá se lo disfruten._

 _._

 _._

Escalofrío

.

.

.

Izuku Midoriya tamborileaba con sus dedos inquietamente, manteniendo un ruido constante y poco rítmico sobre el pupitre de madera clara, en el cual intentaba escribir. Había repetido el procedimiento varias veces: sacaba un papel en blanco, garabateaba con su mejor intento de buena caligrafía el nombre de Uraraka (lastimosamente no podía presumir el tener una excelente caligrafía), y luego tras pensar algunas torpes palabras, y aventurarse a escribirle, terminaba murmurando repetidas veces inentendibles frases por lo bajo y finalmente, con su mano llena de cicatrices y abolladuras, arrancaba la hoja sin piedad ni contención y la lanzaba directo al olvido en la esquina de esa misma mesa. Era una sala de estudio que afortunadamente acostumbraba a estar vacía ahí, en la U.A, debido a que la mayoría de los estudiantes de todas maneras les interesaba poder concentrarse más en un deporte físico, que le implicara entrenamiento, y no necesariamente aprender de teoría. La práctica era cosa de héroes. La teoría, de nerds.

Aunque bueno, desde una perspectiva objetiva, Izuku Midoriya era héroe y nerd.

Tomó aire nuevamente, grabando el nombre de la chica de cabellos castaños una vez más y, al encontrarse con la mente en blanco sobre qué más escribir, terminó suspirando resignadamente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia adelante, golpeándose la frente de manera sonora contra el escritorio. Un gesto de exasperación consigo mismo que de seguro a una persona normal le habría dolido. Pero él, a esas alturas, personalmente estaba habituado al dolor.

-Esto es inútil… - murmuró por lo bajo, llamando la atención de la única otra persona que, esa tarde, compartía salón de estudio con él. Sentado en un sofá discreto y rojo, a un par de metros de distancia, se encontraba Shoto Todoroki; portando de manera prolija el uniforme mientras que, cruzado de pierna de forma abierta, ocultaba el rostro tras un libro grueso y viejo cuyo título rezaba "Los secretos de la ignición". Al escuchar a Midoriya, Shoto levantó la mirada discretamente, y la clavó en el susodicho.

\- ¿Qué es inútil? – inquirió. Voz gruesa y profunda. Izuku dio un respingo, recordando de repente que no se encontraba sólo. Y se encogió de hombros de manera avergonzada cuando le sonrió a su compañero con esa gentileza tan propia de él. Una expresión tan particular que llevó a Shoto a interesarse un poco más en lo que tenía por decir, separando la página en donde quedó, bajando el libro sobre su regazo de ese modo.

-Intento escribirle a Uraraka-san – farfulló finalmente por lo bajo, componiendo otra mueca cansina que, probablemente, sólo podía confundirse con una sonrisa resignada- Pronto será su cumpleaños y es un desastre. No tengo idea qué escribirle… realmente…- se mordió el labio inferior, vacilante. Y, a lo último, con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos, terminó apartando la mirada nuevamente, buscando concentrarse en la hoja- Nada…- dijo- Olvídalo.

Shoto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y su cabello elegante y liso se movió sólo lo suficiente para seguir enmarcando ese rostro de polaridades tan ambiguas que siempre enseñaba al mundo. El rostro de un ángel de hielo y un demonio infernal grabados en la misma piel.

\- ¿Intentas escribirle una declaración de amor? – y como si le hubiera hundido el botón de "activar", Izuku se incorporó a la par que si hubiera tenido un resorte en la espalda, completamente rojo. Un color que acentuaba bien con el profundo verde de sus ojos, y de su enmarañado cabello, no pudo dejar de notar Todoroki.

\- No, no, ¡Claro que no! ¡No es eso! Es sólo que…- lo terminó mirando en el proceso nuevamente, captando con sus propios ojos despiertos la apacible mirada de su compañero. Algo que Izuku no terminaba de entender era esa sensación de calma que podía inspirarle Shoto estando tan cerca de él. Toda la vida se había relacionado con Kacchan y su intempestivo y arrollador comportamiento, cosa que lo llevó a pensar que el fuego podía ser algo peligroso, destructivo, y más aún si te lo explotaban en la cara. Aprendió a tenerle su profundo respeto, incluso temor. Pero de alguna manera, desde que había podido entrever la llama encendida, bailando crepitante y trémula al interior del corazón de hielo de Todoroki, Izuku consiguió entender que el fuego no era solamente destrucción, sino también vida. Era lo que circulaba en las venas del muchacho, mientras mantenía un cuerpo de sólido hielo en movimiento. Shoto Todoroki era la yuxtaposición de elementos muy diferentes y eso, por sí sólo, lo hacía fascinante a sus ojos. Era sinónimo de firmeza, pero de calidez también. Izuku terminó suspirando, resignado. No podía desviarle el tema del todo… no a él- … Nunca he escrito cartas de cumpleaños para amigos…- reconoció con pesar- Es… un poco vergonzoso de admitir, lo sé, pero… no puedo negar esa parte de mi pasado, supongo. Tuve una niñez muy solitaria y… la verdad me siento profundamente afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes ahora conmigo.

Shoto miraba a Izuku con una vasta paciencia que sólo podía ser sinónimo de estar pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Y en cierta medida lo estaba. Luego de enfrentarse a él en el torneo, Shoto sentía que había despertado hacia el joven de cabellos verdes, no únicamente un profundo respeto, sino también cariño. Admiración. Tal vez una conexión más profunda que lo llevaba a estar pendiente de su estabilidad física y mental. Tal vez incluso le despertaba un instinto protector que no tenía con ningún otro ser de la U. A. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, apoyando la mejilla en una de sus manos, mientras que sus ojos bicolores lo seguían apreciando.

-Es algo difícil de creer, Midoriya- le respondió con voz profunda, desenfadada y tranquila. Consiguió lo que esperaba: la atención de Izuku, quien levantó la cabeza adoptando una expresión de educado desconcierto. Las esquinas de la boca de Shoto se curvaron hacia arriba de forma tenue, en una sonrisa discreta, como él- Eres de esos que se ganan la confianza de la gente. A veces lo envidio un poco. Es un atributo de héroe con los que pocos vienen.

Izuku se sorprendió al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer momentáneamente, debido al cumplido. Pero luego suavizó la expresión una vez más, dirigiendo la verde mirada a él en una expresión cálida y honesta, que hasta el mismo Shoto pareció ligeramente sorprendido por recibir.

-Gracias…- le respondió Midoriya en un murmullo tenue y ronco, satisfecho. Agradecido. – De verdad, para mí es un honor recibir ese comentario de tu parte, Todoroki-kun. Cuando recién ingresamos en ese primer semestre a la U.A, te veías como una persona inalcanzable.

-Inalcanzable…- repitió Shoto, sin necesidad de hacer el tono de interrogación, aunque palpando la palabra con interés, como en un intento mental de hurgar su definición entre líneas. Izuku se sintió un poco avergonzado, tuvo que reconocerse, al ver el giro que estaba tomando esa conversación. Y esperaba que Shoto no se lo tomara mal después de todo.

-Si, inalcanzable- repitió Izuku de hito en hito- Es decir… entrado por recomendación, increíblemente fuerte, dones únicos. Estabas fuera de liga. Casi parecías un héroe profesional por ti mismo, Todoroki-kun.

Llegó el turno de Shoto de bajar la mirada a su propio regazo, donde leyó distraídamente el título del libro de la ignición: Un pequeño obsequio que había recibido de su padre, donde daban consejos útiles sobre como aprender a dominar el fuego, para aquellos que hubieran nacido con particularidades por el estilo. Se sentía extraño, pero era un extraño calmo. Había aprendido a darle más predominancia a su lado frío, tanto en el sentido literal como figurativo. A convertir la existencia de hielo en su identidad definitiva, de tal manera que su forma de comunicarse, al igual que un trozo de hielo, podía ser fría y cortante. Tal vez Izuku, desde hacia unos meses, era su gran excepción personal. El único al que le daba a conocer su fuego, no sólo en combate, sino también íntimo. Cada que hablaban, cómo ese momento, parecía que unas cuantas llamas con vida propia, tibias y de crepitar tranquilo se asomaban, buscando apreciar a Midoriya; como generador de un viento realzador con su fuerza sobrehumana. Midoriya, cuyo dulce rostro y gentil mirada podían resultar engañosos, ya que precisamente de entrada no se adivinaría que guardaba todo ese poder en su interior.

-Te subestimas mucho, Midoriya…- terminó respondiendo Shoto con voz cauta y calculada, mientras su mirada distante delató, por unos segundos, que se había desconectado de ese tiempo presente. Tal vez divagando entre imágenes de su madre y de su padre. O de sus hermanos, a los cuales había tenido que conocer también desde la lejanía, mientras él mismo recibía un entrenamiento especial. Mirado por todos como un elegido, desde una postura muy mesiánica y todopoderosa- Tienes un poder enorme, y no hablo sólo de tu fuerza descomunal. Logras cambiar vidas con profundas intenciones de transformación… - soltó un suspiro y se incorporó de esa silla, dejando el libro de lado un momento y estirándose en el proceso. Izuku ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Notó como la luz crepuscular se colaba por la ventana en finos halitos, dándole más intensidad al lado rojo de sus cabellos. Ellos eran muy armónicos, no pudo dejar de notar el joven pecoso, detallando a Shoto por un momento. Y no sólo hacía referencia a la armonía exquisita que se sentía cuando compartían espacio, o la manera como podían dirigirse el uno al otro, sino también en la resonancia que compartían. Izuku tan fuerte, y Shoto tan elemental. El verde y el rojo eran colores complementarios… aunque el blanco combinaba con todo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Midoriya, sin dejar de sentirse algo decepcionado.

-Probablemente- fue la respuesta de Todoroki, mientras dejaba de estirarse, para luego llevar una mano a su hombro izquierdo, y masajearlo. Izuku se preguntó como sería el tacto de las manos de Shoto ya que… bueno, tenía la mitad del cuerpo que emanaba calor, y la otra mitad frío. Supuso que aquella sería una pregunta normal- De todas maneras, si eres capaz usar una fuerza que casi podría igualar la de All Might, creo que una carta de cumpleaños no debería ocasionarte muchos problemas.

El joven de verdes cabellos dio un respingo sobre sí mismo, afanado, recordando precisamente qué se encontraba haciendo minutos atrás- ¡No es tan fácil! – protestó- De verdad podría parecer algo sencillo, pero te juro que no lo es.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho entonces con los acercamientos que son más íntimos que esos? -se aventuró a preguntar Todoroki, con franca curiosidad, aunque sin conseguir disimular del todo un pequeño tono jocoso en su pregunta. Izuku se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo, mostrándose más afanado que enfadado. Él siempre se mostraba más afanado, que enfadado.

\- Bueno, no, verás. Es decir… no es eso… es que tal vez… bueno, no sé como decirlo- balbuceó, moviendo las manos en diferentes direcciones como una señal de nerviosismo clara. Shoto parpadeó, desconcertado, hasta que poco a poco fue entendiendo.

-Oh... Nunca has tenido ese tipo de acercamientos íntimos- terminó por deducir calmado, y Midoriya casi pareció echar humo por las orejas. No quería que en especial ÉL le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Por algún motivo lo hacía sentirse profundamente avergonzado. Shoto, en el fondo, se sintió enternecido, aunque su rostro no lo demostró del todo.

-Ok, vale, no… no exactamente. Y no me preocuparía por eso, no es como que tenga afán, digo, sólo es una carta de cumpleaños. No he estado pensando en intimar con alguien… - empezó a hablar Izuku de corrido, como cada que hacía al sentirse nervioso. Pero Shoto parecía estarlo viendo más allá de todo eso.

-Pero podrías hacerlo.

\- Sí, sí, podría, pero… ¿Qué? – antes de terminar de digerir el comentario, Todoroki se acercó, posando ambas manos en cada mejilla de Izuku y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, callándolo. Era un tacto suave, aunque su agarre fuera firme. Y ahí, solo en ese momento, Izuku comprobó lo que había pensado unos cuantos segundos atrás: La mano derecha de Shoto era fría, cómo quien hubiera tenido mucho tiempo la piel en un río y luego la dejó secarse con viento. Pero la mano izquierda era cálida como si hubiera acabado de hacer deporte, emanando un halo de calor corporal que habría sido agradable para abrazar en las frías noches de lluvia. Él, como persona, era la representación de los escalofríos que por un momento le llegó a inspirar, en ese perfecto equilibrio de calor y frío en el que su cuerpo mantenía y brindaba. Su boca, por otra parte, tenía la temperatura perfecta. De un tibio templado agradable que le hizo fallar las rodillas a Izuku por un momento. Y cuando Shoto se separó, lo miró un instante con la intensidad de sus ojos con heterocromia, y detalló el cómo sus poderes naturales parecieron hacer efecto en el joven Midoriya: pues este se había quedado de pie, estático, congelado. Pero ahora su rostro rojo parecía arder en llamas.

Complacido por el resultado, Todoroki resopló por la nariz en lo que enseñaba una risa ladeada, burlona y triunfante mientras se apartaba de él y se viraba, recogiendo el libro sobre la ignición.

-Bueno, ya tienes más experiencia que hace un minuto para poder escribir la carta.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Izuku volviera, torpemente, en sí. Y se apresuró a mirarlo, mientras lo veía partir.

-E…Espera… ¡Todoroki-kun! -exclamó, pero este ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, con una postura relajada, aunque con aparente buen humor.

-De nada- puntualizó el hijo de Endeavor, triunfante, tranquilo.

\- ¡TODOROKI-KUN!

Los gritos se perdieron en el ocaso. Esa intersección entre el calor del día y el frío de la noche, donde ambos podían converger con la misma exquisitez natural que podía inspirar Shoto. Siempre en armonía con el verde de los árboles, que se mantenían sean cual fuese el momento del día.


End file.
